eclyptofandomcom-20200214-history
Sages
Sage, is the term given to those bestowed with Magic. They are individuals who, through fortune, have come across a "Soul Trail" and have gained a mental ability to control surrounding energies. Once an individual has been exposed to these "Soul Forces", and become a Sage, they are reffered to as being "Magically Engineered". Harnessing Magic By having a physical/mental control over surrounding energies, such as heat, kinetic energy, etc, almost any feat imaginable can be performed, providing that the individual casting the "spell" has the ability and understanding to do it. Many of these energies used are the raw leftover energies, having risen from the Resting Waters, deep below the Fracture. Many of the most basic feats, such as creating fire, frost, or making an object move are easily performed by accustomed Sages. More difficult feats, such as Transfiguration (the event in which an object - animate, or inanimate - is transformed completely to the spellcasters liking) are done by sincere meditation and control, mainly taking energies from the Soul Forces (the energy from the Resting Waters). The most commen form of harnessing these more complex spells is through inscriptions and such things, that when read, allow the brain to act in accordance to what is required. Such things are very difficult to memorize, and with spells like this, a "spell book" being present is almost always crucial. Due to the extent of its uses, a Sage can be an incredibly dangerous individual, and battles between Mages can be devastating, even when only low-level Sages (see below) are involved. Chemistry A staff, or sceptre is an alchemy-based form of Magical control, for Sages with lack of the necessary control. By simply holding them, the brain is calmed and focused, allowing the Mage to use their magic with more ease. This is done through what substances are placed into the structure of the staff or sceptre: they are natural remedies for calming the mind, and when alchemically conjoined in this sense, they can give medication to the wielder of the tool simply through touch. The metal, Yearguntanium, is often used against Sages, as it as qualities that allow it to absorb a ohenomenal amount of energy. Whilst any regular living thing exposed to an amount of it would suffer from mass exhaustion due to losing their energy, a Sage would simply have their powers rendered useless. Ranking of Sages After being tested via certain courses, a Sage's abilities can be graded so as to understand their capabilties even more. A certain way to rank a Sage is to use a Crystone Wristband, which is used by being pointed at a Sage, and detecting the energy emitted from them, and glowing a circle; its size determining the Sages rank. The Grade's definitions are as follows:- *0 - 0.1 - Not a Sage. Average controll over surrounding energies - just enough to support one's own physical form. *0.2 - 0.5 - Minor traits are visible. The Sage can only perform feats such as lightly shifting marbles however. *0.6 - 1.5 - Items weighing a pound can be lifted, and partial changes to the surrounding area can be noticed. *1.6 - 3.0 - Temperature control is basic, but flames and frost can be created. Partial control over Soul Forces. *3.1 - 5.0 - Dramatic temperature changes can be performed. Incredibly heavy items can be lifted. Great control over Soul Force. *Beyond 5.0 - The intensity of a Sage's power increases a lot less from this point onwards, but greater control can be scanned. Notable Sages *The Twisted - A group of Thual Kani sages. *Yezel - An Elven witch. Category:Magic